Coated members, such as cutting tools, have been known in which a coating layer composed of diamond is deposited on a surface of a base material. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses disposing a diamond coating, which is constituted mainly of SP3 bonding or mixed SP2 bonding and SP3 bonding, by using aerosol deposition method. Patent Document 2 discloses a hard carbon thin film having an inclined structure in which an SP2/SP3 bonding ratio of carbon atoms constituting a thin film decreases from a base side toward a surface side.